Study Session
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Weiss knows it's all but impossible to keep Ruby focused when it comes to schoolwork, but she'll be damned if she doesn't try her hardest to stay patient with the girl. Now if only she could stop noticing just how pretty her junior's eyes are. White Rose, hints of Bumblebee if you squint. Please remember your reviews are always appreciated and help me improve.


Ruby groaned as she all but stumbled into Team RWBY's shared dorm, her entire body feeling like lead, and her head swimming after all of the class work they had just sat through. Taking the few steps necessary, Ruby all but fell onto her partners bed, too tired to climb up into her own hanging deathtrap for the moment.

Following not far behind was the heiress in question, who for a brief moment felt her temper flare as she noticed her partner messing up her recently made bed sheets, but pushed it down, reminding herself that she had agreed to make an effort to tone down on her younger team-mate.

Instead opting for an annoyed groan, the white-haired girl was quick to set down her book bag by the door, before taking a seat beside Ruby, and looked down at the 15-year old lying there, face down upon her bed with a small smile. Weiss found her hand slowly moving towards the younger girl's cheek, but caught herself, and pulled away, huffing again.

"You know, we still have to complete the work Professor Port assigned us, not to mention that theory paper that Professor Goodwitch wants in a few days," Weiss spoke up, breaking the silent and somewhat sweet moment.

Hearing a groan from the girl half-lying on her bed, and watching as the ebony-haired girl flung out her arms to further accentuate her annoyance, the white-haired girl tried to hide the smile that threatened her otherwise perfect appearance of impassiveness, and turned away from the girl, patting her gently on the shoulder as she got back to her feet, "C'mon Ruby, we should get it done now."

Climbing further onto the bed, and rolling onto her back, the girl with the red-streaks sighed and gave a small nod, Weiss noting the fact that her eyes were closed, hiding from view her pretty and interesting silver eyes, before speaking up, "Fiiiiine" she groaned out, making it sound like much more of a chore than it actually way.

Not hiding the smile this time, Weiss turned away from her dork of a partner, and went to collect everything that they would need to study, "Go on you goof, get changed, I'll get everything else ready as long as you prepare some drinks for us."

Perking up at the white-haired girl's comment, Ruby's face broke out into a wide grin, and she quickly saluted to Weiss, "Aye, Aye captain!" She stated overdramatically, feeling victorious when she heard a small chuckle slip through Weiss' lips, and her grin widened as she began to tear around the room, looking for what she needed.

Weiss took this moment to escape from the room, breathing a sigh of relief as she began to make plans, knowing that even with the promise of help she would be hard-pressed to get the black-haired girl to work. Ruby might be exceptional in a combat situation, and her book smarts were not terrible, as Weiss found out that first night after classes, but sometimes it could be hard to keep the girl focused on their studies, as Yang, Ruby's older and somehow even more free-spirited older sister could attest to.

She could at least breathe a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to deal with trying to work with both girls at once, as Blake had made it disturbingly clear to the rest of the team that she would personally handle Yang's studies, and would not take no for an answer.

Just the memory alone made a shiver run down Weiss' spine.

Having played this game with the black-haired girl before, It didn't take long for Weiss to collect everything, and now, she was stumbling back to the team's room, a small folding table under one arm, and a sense of dread in her heart of whatever the small 15-year old could have done to their room while she was away.

stepping into the room, She was more than a little surprised to find everything almost exactly as they were left, except for the coffee maker sitting atop what had been quickly claimed as Blake's desk, the towering stacks of books upon it leaving it almost unusable for anything else, though no one really complained about it, and none of them felt like fighting with the older girl about it.

Ruby was once again sitting upon her bed, nursing a cup of coffee between her hands, having changed out of her uniform into her sleepwear, with a small smile upon her face as the steam wafted up off the cup. just the sight of the familiar Beowolf sleep mask made Weiss grin, as it only added to the girl's cute factor. Though Weiss would never admit this to the younger girl, as it would only encourage her.

"You did prepare a cup for both of us, correct," She asked as she busied herself with setting up the table in the middle of the room, trying to keep her eyes off of her partner and push away those more "unsavoury" thoughts that invaded her mind, and threatened to break her concentration.

"It's on the table, just the way you like it," The black-haired girl replied, the cheerfulness in her voice once more bringing an unbidden smile to the Heiress' face as she finished setting the table down, before going to retrieve her book bag, as well as the offered cup.

It had been a surprise to the team when they found that the young girl seemed to be hooked on coffee, and it had taken Yang explaining to them about the girl's often late-night study sessions to come to terms with it, though at the time Weiss had clicked her tongue in annoyance at the mere thought of a 15 year old drinking caffeine, which only intensified when they found out just how she took it.

It was all Weiss could do not to throw the coffee maker out the window after that first night, seeing endless disaster in the excitable leader of Team RWBY and her continued caffeine addiction.

Regardless, almost the minute Weiss had turned her back away from the table, Ruby found her way to the floor in front of it, sitting on her legs, humming as she took another sip from her mug, a content smile upon her face as she waited patiently for them to begin.

Once Weiss turned back to the girl, she had to hide her small smile at seeing the innocent girl just sitting there, looking for all intent and purposes like a young child, waiting to play, if not for the mug, which could be mistaken for hot chocolate (and what a mess it could be if the red riding hood ever discovered that drink, as Yang had warned), with a large grin.

Collecting her cup, her bag, and Ruby's as well, Weiss sat down across from her team-mate, and began to unpack everything they would need to work on, the younger of the pair releasing an overblown groan at the sight of the heavy textbook.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Room was silent for several minutes, as the two girls worked quietly on their assignments, only the rhythmic scratching of their pencils against sheets of paper, and a very soft humming coming from the younger of the pair.

Weiss found her eyes drifting up from her own work as she listened to her 15-year old partner continue to hum quietly to herself, Ruby's eyes focused steadily down on her work, possibly in ignorance of the noise she was making, and the way it was disrupting the attention of the rapier-wielding member of Team RWBY.

Despite the situation, and her own normally short temper, Weiss found to her shock that she couldn't get angry for once, even though her knuckleheaded partner was interrupting her ability to learn, which the white-haired girl prided herself upon.

Groaning to herself, Weiss took far longer than necessary to pull her eyes away from the form of her partner, finding her normally cold aquamarines lingering upon the shape of the younger girl's cheeks, the childlike sparkle in her shining silver eyes, and the gentle, caring smile that she offered freely to everyone she considered a friend.

Reprimands came fiercely in her head as she chastised herself for looking at her partner in such a way, reminding herself that such thoughts were below her, as the expected heiress to a multi-million lien company, and that she should be focusing more on her grades than the soft-looking pale skin of her partner, and, though she would never admit it to the girl, her best friend.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby suddenly spoke up, and Weiss immediately snapped her attention back onto her team-mate's face, unaware of the way her back straightened almost instinctually, and the way her cheeks began to go red.

"Er, yes, Ruby," The white-haired girl spoke up, still sitting as straight as she was taught by her finishing instructor.

"I err, can't figure out this problem, would you mind?" The girl stated shyly, and Weiss idly noted the way the girl's cheeks were beginning to match the colour of her prized red cloak.

Heaving an overblown sigh to try and portray how much of a nuisance she felt this small question was to her, Weiss began to crawl around the small table the pair had set up, Ruby barely able to catch the older girl muttering something that sounded distinctly like "I guess it can't be helped."

In the next second Ruby found her personal space being violated by a very familiar, and normally very angry white-haired girl, who had moved close to her in order to read the problem the girl was struggling with.

The first thing she noticed was just how warm the older girl was, considering her icy personality. The second was how little she minded the closeness between the pair, and the third was just how nice Weiss smelled, taking the chance to breathe deeply to gain a whiff of the older girl's shampoo.

'lilacs and...roses?" The girl thought to herself, completely missing whatever her partner had tried to explain to her, and only just catching the end of the girl's sentence, "err, sorry Weiss, I wasn't paying attention, would you mind repeating yourself," She asked meekly.

Hearing a quite familiar groan, Ruby turned to face her partner, and blushed as she recalled just how close they were to each other. If she didn't know any better, Ruby thought that she could count every one of the older girl's well-cared for eyelashes, and the way that they brought out the colour of her eyes. She felt her heart involuntarily flutter in her chest.

Once again she managed to all but miss the answer that the white-haired girl was trying to explain to her, and this time Weiss threw her hands up into the air, almost like she didn't care (Ruby was smart enough to stifle the giggles that threatened to escape at the wayward thought), and groaned loudly.

"Will you just pay attention, I will not fail this class because my partner can't seem to focus!" The white haired girl snapped, her patience officially at it's bare limits with her partner for one night.

"Well maybe I would be able to pay more attention if my team-mate wasn't breathing right down my neck and didn't smell so good!" Ruby shot back, and immediately felt her face heating up as her mind registered what her mouth had just blurted out.

Both girls were stunned into silence for several minutes, Ruby noticing with some shock the hint of red that added some colour to Weiss' normally pale cheeks, and the way her eyes had widened offering an unhindered view at those lovely aquamarine orbs that Ruby knew she could drown in.

Weiss seemed to be the first to regain her sense in the moment, and promptly, much to Ruby's chagrin, shoved her younger team-mate down, so that Ruby was lying on her back, legs and arms laying askew across the floor, and with a small blush, the way her breathing had seemingly increased slightly, noting with no small amount of attention how her chest slowly rose and fell.

Ruby stared up at her partner in shock, stunned into silence by what Weiss had done, and feeling unable to move for the moment, as she tried to regain her breath from the surprise attack, the room seemingly warmer all of a sudden around her, making her tank-top and sweatpants cling to her clammy skin.

It was in silence that Ruby watched her partner's face cycle through several different emotions in the blink of an eye, from annoyance, to understanding, to outrage, to caring, before finally settling on an emotion Ruby couldn't place, as she watched the older girl's eyelids lower slightly, and the small smile that came to her lips.

Ruby thought that she'd heard her partner once again mutter something similar to "I guess it can't be helped," and found the older white-haired girl straddling her waist, arms holding the girl up on either side of Ruby's head, preventing the black-and-red-haired girl's escape, and the half-lidded gaze that she found focused upon her all of a sudden.

The room seemed to grow even hotter around them, as Ruby felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment, her unparalleled strength failing her as she was left to the mercy of the Schnee heiress hovering over her.

Shining silver met cold Aqua, and that seemed to be the cue that Weiss had been waiting for, as she lowered herself down towards her partner, and pressed their lips together fiercely, dominating the younger girl beneath her with a searing kiss.

And then Yang decided to make her presence known outside of the room, barging in without even an announcement, instead going with a boisterous, "Ladies, we're home!"

and everyone in the room froze up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eager to get away from the questioning looks and infuriatingly knowing smile that Yang continued to shoot her, Weiss was quick to excuse herself from the room after their impromptu interruption, claiming that she needed to clear her head, only remembering to grab her white-and-red jacket as an afterthought just before slamming the door closed.

Ruby was off like a shot almost immediately after her partner, only the brief burst of rose petals in the room signifying her departure, which were quickly picked up by the wind blowing through the room, and wafted out of the opened window nearby, fluttering away into the darkness of the night.

Blake, who had almost immediately taken a seat on her bed after picking out a book from her collection, looked up at her partner with a raised eyebrow, curious and a bit worried about the pair's earlier intrusion onto the sweet, albeit awkward scene between their two team-mates.

"Yang, are you sure interrupting them was a good idea?" The black-haired girl asked, only just looking up over her novel to the girl that had begun to make herself comfortable in the middle of the room for no other reason than she was too lazy to climb up onto her own bed.

"Trust me Blake, those two will be absolutely fine. A Big sister always knows these things," Yang offered in reassurance, though the smile she shot her did not instil confidence.

Climbing off the bed after marking her page, Blake found herself being draw over to the window, noticing as an afterthought the way Yang had gotten up silently and shadowed her partner, the two girls arriving at the window at what seemed to be the absolutely perfect moment.

Walking past the window of the four girls room was a couple, a very familiar couple, with White and Black hair respectively, who had their fingers loosely intertwined, and the eccentric girl with red-streaks in her hair resting her head on the shoulder of her partner, who looked unbothered by the gesture, judging by the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yep, they're going to be just fine," Yang echoed, as the two watched the girls walk off into the darkness together.


End file.
